1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to a broadband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna is an electronic device for transmitting or receiving radio waves, or broadly speaking, electromagnetic waves. The antenna is used in systems such as radio/television broadcasting, wireless communications, radar, and space exploration. The antenna usually works in the atmosphere or outer space, but also works under water. In some frequencies, the antenna can even work in the soil and the rocks.
Theoretically, the antenna is a combination of one or more conductors. The antenna can generate electromagnetic waves by imposing an alternative voltage or an alternative current. An alternative voltage can also be generated at a terminal of the antenna from electromagnetic induction in case the antenna is placed in the electromagnetic field.